


Sweet Revenge

by 1Jemmagirl22



Series: Redemptions Fall [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Cami O'Connel bashing, Cami sucks, Caroline is team Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore Bashing, F/M, The Mystic Falls gang all suck with a few exceptions, and they all pay for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Klaus discovers what Damon did. Oh the fun he and his sibling have after that.Sequal to Blood and Death but can also be a stand alone.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Redemptions Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: Klaroline reunions in New Orleans





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> multiple people asked for this and i love some good Mikaelson murder family bonding.

Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline his face painted with rage. “What exactly did Damon do to you Caroline?”

She sighed. “When I was human he compelled me and abused me.”

It took less than a second before Caroline was back in Klaus’s arms held tight as if he might loose her. “It’s okay love. He’ll pay. Freya sister would you mind doing a protection spell on Caroline. I would much rather I kill Damon Salvatore with her safety insured.”

Freya simply nodded her face still masked with shock at Caroline’s confession. Kol, Rebekah, and Hayley looked enraged. And even Elijah looked murderous.

“Well than. I’ll go get my bat.” Kol smirked. “Let’s see Damon, Lockwood, little Gilbert, and the doppelganger. I’m guessing little Salvatore and little Bonnie is of limits.”

Caroline nodded. “And you can’t kill Matt.”

Kol sighed but still looked ecstatic. “Well than. Davina my dear, would you like to accompany me on a trip to Mystic Falls to put down my murderers?”

Davina smiled standing from the couch. “Definitely.”

“Marcel would you mind looking after Hope for a day or two we’ll be back and we’ll have a few unwelcome guests.” Klaus said.

Marcel nodded having caught on to the basis of the conversation.

The assorted group left the compound headed for the airport and the Mikaelson private jet. Leaving Marcel holding Hope and Cami in utter shock.

“What the hell was that?” she yelled.

Marcel laughed. “Oh just a bit of Mikaelson family revenge.”

&

Once they arrived in Mystic Falls the insueing chaos was to be expected. 

Kol, Davina, and Freya showed up at the Gilberts to the shock of Elena and Jeremy. 

“But your dead.” Elena gasped in fear.

Kol smirked. “I was but my lovely girlfriend and long lost sister fixed that, now a little revenge. I hear you’re human again well I intent to change that.”

Davina and Freya waved their hands, Jeremy fell to the floor and Elena froze. Kol bit his wrist and shoved his blood down Elena’s throat snapping her neck as he did.

“Now she will be so much more fun. Sister just so you know that hunter helped kill Finn. Let’s get them to the cargo hold.”

Elijah and Hayley showed up at the Lockwood manor to find Tyler packing. Hayley rushed forward snapping his neck before he even realized. 

“That felt really good.” She smiled. 

Elijah sighed. “Well you are a Mikaelson. Let’s bring the Lockwood boy back to the plane. You and Niklaus can have your fun later.”

Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline showed up at the Salvatore boardinghouse. When Stefan opened the door he sighed at Klaus’s face.

“Your going to kill Damon aren’t you?”

Klaus didn’t answer and sped in to the room snapping Damon’s neck. “Oh we’re not killing him. Death would be to kind.”

Once the group and their prisoners returned only a few hours later they found Marcel playing with Hope and a very angry Camille. 

Her face froze at the sight of the four bodies levitating behind Freya. 

“Who are those People?” she squeaked.

“Those who have wronged my family. And any Mikaelson whom wished can have their revenge. Now Caroline why don’t you get acquainted with my daughter while I start with Damon. Hayley will be a bit busy with Tyler.”

Caroline smiled kissing him and walking over to the baby in Marcel’s arms and picking her up. “Make sure he’s still alive when you’re done. I want my turn.”

“Of course my love. And once we’re done I’ll take you to Paris. Always and Forever.”


End file.
